


A World of Color

by CokeZero



Series: My Albums A-Z [5]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: First day at buzzfeed AU, M/M, Soulmate AU, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 17:24:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14140866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CokeZero/pseuds/CokeZero
Summary: Shane doesn't believe in soulmates, Ryan changes his mind.





	A World of Color

Album: Sound and Color by Alabama Shakes 

Song: Sound and Color 

 

_A new world hangs outside the window_

_Beautiful and strange_

_It must be falling away_

_I must be_

_Sound and color with me for my mind_

_And it should show you where to go when I need to speak_

 

* * *

 

 

Shane didn’t believe in soulmates. So many people focused their entire lives on finding their one and only that they never really learned who they were as people. It was all about finding that person that with one touch made your world burst into color. 

 

Despite not buying into the need of finding his soulmate, he still felt a twinge of sadness and jealousy every time one of his friends found theirs. The older he got the more he wondered if he just didn’t have one. 

 

—

 

Ryan loved the idea of a soulmate. Of having a perfect person out in the world, made just for him and who he was made for. He didn’t chase it though, he knew if it was meant to be it would be. There was nothing less romantic about finding his soulmate when he was 80. So, he decided to live his life and figured it would happen when it happened. 

 

Even with his positive attitude, it got a little harder to smile each time he heard about a new soulmate pair finding each other. 

 

—

 

He walked into his first day at Buzzfeed, feeling slightly overwhelmed. 

 

“Ryan!” He heard his name called by his friend Helen who worked in accounting. Her girlfriend worked in the color correction department (a hardworking team of people who had found their soulmates and could make sure the video’s colors looked good together) and they both helped get him the job. 

 

He turned and hugged her, grinning. “Hey! I’m so glad you’re here, I’m kind of lost.” 

 

“It happens,” she laughed, “let me show you upstairs.” 

 

—

 

Shane had arrived at the Buzzfeed building at least 30 minutes earlier than he needed to, nervous to be late on his first day with the LA traffic. 

 

He watched a few people go inside, trying to convince himself it wasn’t creepy to be doing that, when he saw the most attractive man he ever had the luck to look at. 

 

He was average height, muscular, skin he guessed was tanned, and had short, dark hair. But the nervous smile he wore was so bright it was practically blinding. 

 

“Wow, my friends weren’t kidding when they said everyone in LA is gorgeous,” he muttered to himself. 

 

He sighed and shook his head. The chances he was his soulmate were too small to even fathom and while he didn’t care about all that stuff, he knew most people did and wouldn’t date anyone but their soulmate. 

 

Eventually he got out of his car and wandered inside, attempting to appear comfortable. 

 

He sat down at the desk that was designated as his and began to get settled, turning on his computer and plugging in his phone that he forgot to charge the night before. 

 

“Man,” a person plopped down at the desk next to him, “what an office.”

 

Shane turned to him and was shocked to see it was the attractive man he saw from his car earlier that morning. It wasn’t fair that he looked even better up close and now Shane had to sit right next to him everyday. 

 

He realized he should probably stop staring and say something. “Uh, yeah, it’s... big.” He wanted to punch himself in the face until he blacked out. 

 

The man laughed and held out his hand. “I’m Ryan.”

 

“Shane,” he said, pressing their hands together to shake. 

 

He froze, however, when suddenly he was staring at a world full of colors he couldn’t have even imagined. 

 

He thought when it happened that he’d want to look everywhere and see the colors of all the things he had missed out on, but he found he didn’t want to look anywhere but at the eyes of the man staring back at him. 

 

“Holy shit,” Ryan whispered. 

 

“Yeah,” Shane agreed, finally wrapping his hand around Ryan’s so they could properly shake. “I... nice to meet you.”

 

He snorted, “really? That’s the first thing you wanted to say to your soulmate?”

 

“Technically the first thing I said to you was this is a big office,” he corrected with a grin. 

 

“Yeah, that’s true. God, this is cheesy, but your eyes, they’re... I don’t know the name of the color but they’re nice.”

 

“Light brown. That’s what my mom tells me at least.” 

 

Ryan nodded and squeezed Shane’s hand before reluctantly letting go. “I guess we better go tell HR that we can color our own videos and that we’re dating.”

 

“You wanna date me?”

 

“Well, yeah, we’re soulmates.”

 

“Oh, okay, cool,” he nodded. 

 

“You do wanna date, right?”

 

“Yeah, obviously, I mean you’re... have you seen yourself? I just won the soulmate lottery. And so far your sense of humor is even better than how you look.”

 

Ryan snorted and nodded. “I think I got pretty lucky, too.” 

 

—

 

So maybe Shane started to believe in soulmates, but that’s only because his was Ryan. 

 

And Ryan was happy to find that the reality of a soulmate was so much better than he imagined it could be. 

**Author's Note:**

> This project will hopefully have an update everyday as I go through my albums alphabetically (I currently own 74). It won't always be the same ship or fandom and each can be read independently.


End file.
